Present invention embodiments are related to systems, methods and computer program products for integrating supplemental sensors into a sensor network to augment the sensor network and more accurately discern conditions. In particular, the present invention embodiments periodically detect and integrate previously undetected supplemental sensors into the sensor network, read fixed and supplemental sensors of the sensor network, and when readings from one or more fixed sensors in an area vary from readings of one or more supplemental sensors in the area, then the readings are evaluated to determine a condition.
Existing sensor systems such as, for example, sensor systems on trains and buses in a mass transit system, employ a defined sensor network that provides information for operators to make inferences about how the mass transit system is operating or to evaluate the mass transit system's performance efficiency. When only one sensor in an area provides information for the area and the one sensor is inaccurately reporting a condition, it is difficult, if not impossible, to determine that the provided information is inaccurate.